Una historia de Kai y la mia
by harukaarakawa
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Kai y una chica que conocio desde que era niño, despues de todo el tiempo que ha pasado vuelve ha encontrarse con ella y se da cuenta que la aprecia mucho mas que una simple amiga KaiXOC


Hola a todos, bueno nunca habia tenido el valor de subir este fic, porqu la verdad siempre me dio mucha pena y pues tambien porque fue el primer fic que escribi, aunque aun estoy trabajando en el final porque la verdad nunca se me ocurrio uno xD, pero bueno despues de millones de años por fin subo este fic que me recuerda cuandoe staba obsesionada con Kai Hiwatari de Beyblade, espero que les guste y ps aqui esta.**

* * *

**

**Una Historia de Kai y la mía**

En las ultimas semanas les habían pasado cosas extrañas a los Bladebreakers, todos los chicos tenían un mal presentimiento sobretodo Kai, su mente le daba vueltas y su oscuro pasado tenia un secreto que para él era desconocido.

Kai pensó que había rebelado todo su pasado después de haber ido a Rusia pero aun sentía que había algo que el no savia.

Los Bladebreakers se encontraban en el hotel cuando de pronto -Oigan ¿mañana qué haremos?- les pregunto Max con una cara de admiración.

-Pues... no lo sé ¿Ustedes que sugieren?- dijo Kenny mientras terminaba junto con dizzy los últimos ajustes de los beyblades para los chicos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al mejor restaurante de la ciudad?- propuso Tyson, esperando que los chicos accedieran para poder dejar otro restaurante en quiebra.

-Pues no lo sé, un momento ¿dónde podrá estar Kai?- grito Ray.

-Si es cierto ya me tiene preocupado, pero bueno así es Kai le encanta estar solo- dijo Tyson con superioridad.

Kai había salido un rato a caminar en las afueras de la ciudad, se sentia perdido tan solo dejando vagar su mente, pero entonces escucho un grito que se le hizo muy familiar, Kai siguió ese sonido corriendo entre los suburbios de la ciudad. De pronto vio a una chica, ella era de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y vestía con una camiseta de color negro sobre una camiseta al cuello, una minifalda, un short y Tennis.

A la chica la perseguían dos hombres vestidos de negro, Kai sabia que tenia que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué querian ellos de la chica?, esto sé esta volviendo extraño, pensó.

Kai siguió a la chica, pero entonces los dos hombres trataron de atacarla, sin siquiera dudarlo corrió y tomo a la chica de la mano.

Corrieron hasta que perdieron a los hombres. -gracias por salvarme- le contesto ella muy agradecida-.

Kai no dijo ni una palabra, mientras ella lo veía y se reía entre dientes

-¡¿Qué¿Pero como es posible?- dijo ella, y en el acto se le ilumino la cara completamente.

-¿Perdón?- le dijo este.

-¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?- le pregunto a Kai con un tono un poco triste.

-Ehhhhnmmmm... no, de hecho no recuerdo haberte visto antes- le respondió Kai con un aire sarcástico, mientras caminaba para regresar al hotel con sus amigos.

La chica empezó a correr detrás de el y le dijo con un tono suave y dulce – soy yo Rilley ¿Me recuerdas?. De pronto Kai se detuvo mientras el nombre de la chica empezaba a traerle mas recuerdos de su infancia, haciendo que este se desplomara al suelo.

-¿Qué té pasa Kai?- Le preguntó ella muy preocupada, mientras que Kai se miraba atónito quedándose sin habla. Kai volvió en si pero no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, el nombre de Rilley le daba vueltas en la cabeza, estaba seguro que había escuchado ese nombre antes, de pronto recordó haber visto esa chica de pequeño empezando a recordar un poco lo que había pasado junto a ella, aun así Kai seguía confundido, al ver esto ella le dijo –ven conmigo y te explicare todo-.

Kai la siguió hasta que llegaron a un parque, se sentaron en unas bancas y ella empezó a explicarle todo -La ultima vez que té vi fue después de que probaran a Black Dranzer, te sentías tan atraído a el que esa noche me dijiste que ibas a tomarlo y después escaparías sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por desgracia aun eras muy inexperto y no podías controlar un blade tan poderoso, así que destruiste la mayor parte de la abadía y muchos salimos heridos.

-Y después bloqueé todos los recuerdos que tenia y entre ellos a ti- dijo Kai en voz baja, un poco apenado.

-Hace poco tiempo escape, pero de alguna manera Boris me rastreo y me esta buscando, quiere que me una a su completo grupo de sicópatas- le Dijo ella llena de Rabia.

-Esa es la razón por la que te estaban persiguiendo, mmmmmmmm interesante¡o rayos! Tengo que regresar al hotel o si no los chicos se preocuparan por mí- se decía Kai así mismo.

-Bueno tengo que irme, antes de que alguien quiera atraparme- le dijo Kai con un aire sarcástico

-Creo que mejor voy contigo no vaya a ser que me pase algo malo ¿No crees?- le contesto Rilley mientras soltaba una tonta sonrisita.

-Bien, como quieras-

Rilley y Kai fueron al hotel en donde estaban los chicos, en cuanto Kai abrió la puerta todos los chicos se quedaron aterrorizados al ver que Kai venia con una chica.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupados- le gritó Ray.

-Vamos no es para tanto, ademas ¿desde cuando les importa a ustedes a donde voy?- le respondio Kai acechandolo con la mirada.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Max a Kai, señalando a Rilley con el dedo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Si es cierto Kai, nunca nos habias dicho que tenias novia- le dijo Tyson con una molesta sonrisa, a la vez que le pegaba a Kai en el pecho con el codo.

Kai se sonrojo completamente, y Rilley solo mostraba una debil sonrisa, -No es mi novia inepta bola de grasa- le dijo Kai a Tyson, mientras lo golpeaba y lo sacudia del cogote.

-Entonces ¿quién es?- pregunto Kenny.

-Soy amiga de Kai, me llamo Rilley, mucho gusto!!!- contesto ella con gran amabilidad, cautivando a todos con su bella y dulce voz.

Todos le propusieron a Rilley unirse a los Bladebreakers, ella acepto y se quedo con ellos en el hotel, solo había un problema 2 camas, 5 chicos y 1 chica¿Quién rayos querría compartir la cama con una chica?, bueno tal vez Ray, ya saben que el es el mas peligroso de todos en estos casos. Los chicos habían recurrido a un plan en el que todos estaban de acuerdo, bueno casi todos. Bien este era el plan todos los chicos se dormirían en la alfombra sobre sabanas, mientras que Rilley juntaría las dos camas y se dormiría a sus anchas.

Esa noche mientras todos dormían Kai estaba sentado en una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana, se puso a contemplar las estrellas, y se puso a pensar sobre lo que habia pasado esa tarde, Kai volteo a ver a sus compañeros y se distrajo al ver a Tyson, ya que le salia un formidable globo por su nariz. Al día siguiente, todos se habían levantado menos, como era de esperarse, Tyson, asi que todos tuvieron que idear una forma de hacer que se despertara.

-Oigan chicos ¿porque no recurrimos otra vez al chile jalapeño?- Propuso Ray entre dientes.

-¿Por qué no mejor hacemos que se atragante con un limon?- dijo Max riéndose a carcajadas

-O por favor no sean tan crueles- les dijo Rilley con un tono amenazador guiñándole un ojo a Kai haciendo que este se pusiera rojo.

-¿Por qué no deberíamos de serlo?- Pregunto Kai de una manera sarcástica.

-Mirenlo, solo esta dormido al igual como lo haria un niño, si quieren despertarlo sera mejor que se rebajen a su nivel, miren- respondio Rilley de una manera suave y delicada.

Ella se acerco lentamente a Tyson y le susurro en el oido –Tyson, se queman tus calzoncillos-.

Tyson desperto inmediatamente y empezo a gritar – ¡¡oo mis calzoncillos¡Apaguen mis calzoncillos¡¡se queman mis calzoncillos¡¡Aaaaawwww!!-, todos estaban muriéndose de la risa, Max y Kenny golpeaban el piso, Rilley y Ray estaban llorando de la risa, y Kai no pudo resistirlo mas y empezo a reirse con todas sus fuerzas.

Tyson apenado volteo a ver su trasero y se dio cuenta de que no se estaba quemando, asi que dijo muy enfurecido -¿Quién rayos hizo esto?-, todos empezaron a mirarlo con seriedad, pero no aguantaron y volvieron a reirse con fuerza, -¡¡¡¡¡¡no es gracioso!!!!!!, diganme ¡¿Quién rayos hizo esto?- les grito Tyson muy enojado, -No te lo tomes tan a pecho- le contesto Kai, mientras ponia una sonrisa, - Claro era de esperarse ¡¡Fuiste tu Kai!!, ademas ¿Sabes que? Estas tan amargado que si chuparas un limon, el que acabaria haciendo caras es el limon no tu- exclamo Tyson mirando fijamente a Kai -¡¡Déjame en paz!! Bocon!!!!- contesto Kai mientras le enseñaba su puño. Kai y Tyson estaban a punto de golpearse, pero entonces Rilley interrumpio -Chicos basta, en primer lugar yo fui quien le hizo la broma a Tyson, y segundo, y mas importante, no tiene caso pelar-.

Los dos chicos volvieron a la realidad en cuanto Rilley dijo eso, pero Tyson no podia creer que Rilley pudiera haberle echo algo así, pero aun asi no le tomo importancia.

Los chicos salieron a la ciudad a desayunar como Tyson lo había propuesto, por fin habían llegado al restaurante, Rilley de pronto vio algo familiar, al acercarse pudo ver que era una de sus mejores amigas, Rilley no puedo contener su alegria y salio disparada del restaurante dejando a todos bien despeinados y con cara de **what??o.O**

Esa chica era Kira, ella y Rilley se conocieron antes de que ella conociera a Kai en la abadía ( babadia para ustedes), todos los chicos salieron del restaurante excepto Kenny que le estaba ayudando a Tyson a escupir el hueso de pollo que tenia atorado.

-Hola Kira hace tanto tiempo que no te veo- dijo Rilley con mucha alegria.

-pues he estado bien ¿y tu¿cómo rayos te fue en la abadía?- le pregunto Kira.

Todos ya habian salido del restaurante para ver que sucedía, entonces Kai que se habia acercado a las chicas escuchoel comentario de Kira y solo dijo, un poco afectado y con un aire de melancolia,-...creo que no tiene caso hablar de eso-, Rilley lo escucho y solo bajo la mirada, -pero Rilley ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo¿es tu novio o solo es tu amigo?- dijo Kira refiriéndose a Kai.

Rilley volteo a ver a Kai, quien se habia sonrojado totalmente por lo que habia dicho la chica, y le guiño un ojo y respondio -no el es solo uno de mis mejores amigos, se llama Kai, a el lo conocí en la abadía, es un gran chico-,

-Hola!!!! Mucho gusto- le dijo Kira mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, -hmmm... hola- respondio Kai entre dientes, Rilley miro a Kira con un poco de miedo, mientras que a Kira se empezaba a enfurecer, entonces contesto -¿qué le pasa a este tipo?-, Rilley tratando de calmar las cosas le dijo -Asi es Kai, al principio es frio, un poco serio, pero después que te conoce es grandioso, jaajaajaa- mientras se reia de una forma nerviosa, -uy --, ya veo- respondio Kira viendo a Kai de una manera maliciosa.

Ray al ver a kira no supo que pensar ,e incluso no supo que pasaba en su cabeza, desde que vio a la chica quedo perdido.

-Ray... ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Kai un poco desorientado, ya que Rilley venia ahorcándolo, -si claro... estoy bien¿porque?- le contesto Ray - ... nada, olvídalo- le dijo Kai mientras ponia su manos sobre su barbilla.

-bueno chicos ¿qué les parece si vamos al parque?- exclamo Rilley muy entusiamada

-si nos parece bien- le contestaron mientras la acechaban con la mirada ¬¬

Rilley: Oo OK, Ok!!!

Los chicos se fueron al parque, Kira y Rilley platicaba (hablaban tan rapido que no se entendia ni madr... digo , nada de lo que decian), Ray estaba sentado a la orilla del precioso lago viendo las figuras que se reflejaban en ella, pensando en lo que realmente queria, cuando de pronto Tyson llego y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Ray? Hoy as estado mas apagado que nunca, ya hasta te pareces a Kai -

Kai: ¬¬ jaajaajaa!!! Tyson ( solo imagínense la risa mas sarcástica de Kai)

Tyson: jeejeejee

Kai: ...

Bueno de vuelta a la historia (no quiero aburrirlos mas de lo que ya deben estar)

-nada solo es... que, yo- le contesto Ray con una voz timida mientras miraba hacia el suelo, Tyson puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ray, mientras le decia -ohh!!! vamos Ray, somos tus amigos, te juro que no voy a decir nada-

Entonces Kira llego y se sento a un lado de Ray (para variar no creen nn), Rilley la siguió notando a Kira un poco preocupada. Todos los chicos llegaron a donde estaba Ray provocando que este se sintiera cada vez mas y mas intimidado, cuando de pronto se escucho la vocecilla de Kira:

-Chicos ¿que estan haciendo todos aquí?- pregunto ella con gran inocencia, (esta bien la admito sera mas bien con gran estupidez)

-eh... nada- contesto Ray a la pregunta de la chica mientras la miraba con gran nerviosismo, de pronto todas las miradas apuntaban a Ray. Ray tratando de salvarse les dijo –Oigan chicos ¿vieron el cielo esta tarde?- entonces los demas contestaron –Si ¿por qué?-

-Pues no se si se dieron cuenta pero era el mismo de ayer!!! Y aun mas interesante tambien era azul!!!- contesto Ray mientras veia que los demas chicos estaban a punto de matarlo, -Sabia que Ray era estupido, pero la verdad no crei que tanto- comento Kai haciendo que Kira de inmediato le reprochara –Ray no es un estupido, me oiste perro faldero (bueno solo observen el cabello de kai, la verdad si parece perro faldero, aunque claro que los perros falderos son muy tiernos al igual que nuestro introvertido Kai nn)-

Al ver la cara de Kai, que para ser sinceros daba mas miedo que la cara de la niña del aro, Kira y los demas chicos solo pudieron decir –Oooopss-. Por un largo tiempo no se escucho ni el maullido de un gato hasta que Rilley convenció a los chicos de regresar al hotel.

Camino al hotel Kai se acerco a Ray y le pregunto -¿Qué te pasa Ray?- Ray lo miro, un poco apenado y le dijo - nada, solo es que... yo- entonces Kai le dijo -vamos dímelo-

Ray se acerco y le susurro a Kai en el oido -esta bien, te lo diré, pero solo si prometes no decirle a nadie-

-Esta bien, esta bien- le contesto este un poco molesto, -después de todo-, pensaba Kai, -somos un equipo y a todos nos interesa saber que le pasa a Ray-.

-pues, bien..., hay¿cómo te lo digo?- comento tratando de explicarle, -vamos habla!!!!!! ¬¬-

Kai empezaba a desesperarse asi que Ray siguió, con una debil sonrisa tratando de no hacer enojar a Kai, ya que sabia que si lo hacia tendría que usar todos sus ahorros para arreglarse los dientes (se imaginan a Ray todo chimuelo, jaajaajaaja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Inserten risa diaboica, hmm bueno sigamos con la historia)

-Pues bien desde que vi a Kira no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es algo asi como amor a primera vista!!!!!! bien otro problema es que no se de que forma acercarme a ella y decirle lo que siento, en pocas palabras no se que hacer¡¡¡¡necesito ayuda!!!! Buaaa buaaa!!!!!- decia Ray a echando unas gordas y pesadas lagrimas,

-y bien que quieres que te diga, son chicas, a mi que me interesa -- - le respondio Kai sin mucho interes, aunque la verdad hablar de ese tema lo ponia nervioso, Kai nunca habia estado con una chica, asi que le parecio casi imposible darle una respuesta al pobre chico chino.

-o no me digas que no te interesan, y luego ¿cómo le hiciste para que Rilley se clavara contigo?, vamos ¿qué es un misterio, receta de famila?- le dijo Ray mientras le pegaba a Kai con el codo. Kai miro a Ray con una mirada asesina, Ray no sabia que hacer, si rezar y decir sus ultimas palabras, o bien ser todo un hombre y enfrentar a Kai.

Kai se acerco a Ray, lo tomo por la camisa y le grito echo una furia -callate maldito!!!!!, estaras loco si crees que eso es algo que me interesa- Ray que estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones no le quedo de otra mas que decirle -esta bien, es que yo pensé que Rilley estaba interesada en ti, OH Kai ¿que no te has dado cuenta¿nunca te has fijado como actúa ella contigo?- Kai solto a Ray, cuando de pronto Rilley regreso corriendo para ver que pasaba con los dos chicos, después Rilley tomo del brazo a Kai y le mostro una sonrisa.

Kai se quedo sin habla, lo que Ray habia dicho le daba vueltas y a la vez sus ojos estaban perdidos en la tierna mirada de la chica, - ¿Qué te pasa Kai?¿Te sientes bien?¿Estas enfermo?- pregunto ella con gran preocupación, Kai bajo la mirada no sabia que responderle, asi que solo movio la cabeza en negación y siguió caminando.

Los chicos llegaron al hotel y en cuanto pudieron llamaron al Sr. Dickenson para decirle que necesitaban otro cuarto de hotel, ya que las dos chicas habian decidido unirse al equipo. Todo quedo resuelto de inmediato y las dos chicas se fueron a su cuarto.

-Rilley, dime... como es Ray ¿es un buen chico?- pregunto Kira muy interesada con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, -pues la verdad a mi me parece que es muy bueno, la verdad no lo se, apenas lo acabo de conocer, se puede decir que al unico que conozco bien es a Kai- le dijo Rilley, tomando entre sus manos una foto de Kai que tenia por ahí guardada, -pues me parece que es un chico muy lindo (**Oooohh!!! So cute!!!!!!**)- exclamo Kira que estaba acostada en una de las camas abrazando una almohada,

-Kira, entonces... te gusta Ray ¿o me equivoco? Kira esta enamorada!! Kira esta enamorada!!!- gritaba Rilley saltando sobre la cama,

-Grrr... ya callate!!!!- grito Furiosa -Pero ¿Tu y Kai que son?- le pregunto Kira

-pues amigos... supongo- respondio ella un poco insegura, -¿Como que supones?- le grito Kira desconcertada -¿solo eso?-

-pues la verdad ahora que me volvi a reencontrar con el, pues... no se realmente si solo lo quiero como un amigo- le dijo con gran confusión.

Ya todos estaban impacientes por cenar (sobretodo Tyson), solo una persona faltaba, Kai, el se había quedado en el hotel sin que nadie se diese cuenta, estaba sentado cerca de la ventana viendo hacia el horizonte, el regreso de su amiga era una cosa dificil de asimilar para el, pero algo paso por su mente como ráfaga, algo muy importante, realmente no sabia lo que sentía por Rilley, de alguna u otra forma el estaba confundido, pero ¿cómo es posible?, el era el gran Kai Hiwatari el que siempre tenia claro lo que esta pasando estaba completamente confundido.

Mientras que Kai seguía en el cuarto del hotel Rilley ya se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, ella le dijo a los demás que iba a buscarlo. Rilley busco en todo el inmenso hotel, tantas puertas y pisos hacian la búsqueda tan dificil como buscar una aguja en un pajar, entonces se puso a pensar¿Cuál es el unico lugar en el que no he buscado¡por supuesto en el cuarto!, Rilley se apresuro corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto, entonces abrio la puerta.

-¿estas ahí Kai?- Pregunto ella, el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro apenas entraba luz de la ventana pero la suficiente para que Rilley pudiera ver la silueta de Kai.

-¿por qué estas aquí?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a el -por nada, nada importante- le contesto este con gran Tristeza, -anda dime- le dijo Rilley

- simplemente queria estar solo, sin que nadie estuviera molestándome- le respondio tratando de no sonar grosero, -kai no quiero ser mala contigo, pero la verdad tienes una gran habilidad para mandarnos al demonio¿no lo crees?- respondio Rilley con un poco de malicia

Rilley miraba fijamente a Kai con una mirada amenazadora, Kai nunca habia visto una mirada asi (creo que nunca se ha visto en el espejo ¬¬) en parte se sentia intimidado, asi que prefirió mejor romper el silencio, -bien, si me quede aquí fue para pensar-

-¿pensar¿que?- le pregunto ella con mucho interes, después de todo Kai seguia de alguna manera siendo una persona desconocida para ella,-estoy confundido, realmente no se que pensar de todo esto, es un gran rompecabezas y no puedo armarlo, de hecho desde que te volvi a ver algunas piezas me han sido reveladas- le dijo Kai mientras volvia a perder la mirada en el horizonte.

Rilley no supo que decir después de lo que este le habia contestado asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue quedarse parada cerca de la ventana en donde se encontraba Kai, mientras que el miraba fijamente sus ojos cafes.

- no crei que algo asi te estuviera pasando- le dijo Rilley, al ver que Kai estaba depimido, entonces Rilley se sento al lado de Kai, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso, aun asi Kai siguió mirando detenidamente los ojos de la chica que tambien empezaba a infiltrarse en sus ojos.

-¿nadie te habia dicho lo linda que es tu mirada?- le dijo kai, mientras no dejaba de sonreir, -¿perdon?- contesto ella, y se sonrojo al igual que Kai, que no sabia por que habia dicho eso

- no nada, olvidalo- le dijo Kai que estaba totalmente apenado.

Rilley solo podia ver los hermosos ojos de Kai que la acercaban mas a el, entonces Kai no pudo mas y abrazo a Rilley contra su pecho. Los dos se quedaron paralizados por un momento asta que Rilley volvio a la realidad, y se separo de Kai.

Ya todos se habian ido a dormir pero esa noche Kai solo pensaba_¿cómo pude haber echo eso? no lo entiendo¿qué va a pensar ella?, No lo se, pero creo que después de todo no puedo seguir escondiendo lo que siento por ella_, _pero no se que hacer, a la vez tengo tanto miedo._ Tal vez algun dia le pueda decir lo que realmente siento.

Todos se levantaron muy temprano y decidieron ir a nadar a la alberca del hotel, los chicos ya estaban en la alberca mientras que Kira y Rilley se cambiaban en el cuarto del hotel, Kira usaba un traje de baño completo de color negro, y Rilley usaba un bikini de color morado con rayas blancas.

Cuando Rilley y Kira entraron a la alberca se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban alrededor de ella, por otro lado los chicos estaban nadando en la alberca. Tyson y Max jugaban volleyball con unas chicas del lugar, mientras que Kai y Ray nadaban por su cuenta.

Kira y Rilley entraron a la alberca y los saludaron mientras los chicos les devolvían el saludo, todo estaba bien , todos se estaban divirtiendo, pero pronto algo surgiria en el camino de los Bladebreakers.

Los chicos regresaron al cuarto, mientras tanto Rilley tenia un mal presentimiento, desde esa mañana empezo a dolerle mucho la cabeza, cada vez que le pasaba eso queria decir que iva a pasar algo malo, peo aun asi Rilley no le tomo importancia y se fue con los demas chicos sin decirles nada.

Todos estaban en el hotel cuando de pronto Kai vio algo conocido, era Tala, rapido llego corriendo hacia el, -mas vale que salgan de aquí pronto antes de que les suceda algo malo- le dijo Tala, -¿de que estas hablando?- le contesto Kai un poco enojado, -Kai, escuchame!!!! Boris encontro la formas de utilizar el poder de las bestias bit y viene detrás de ti y de Rilley, quiere a tu Dranzer y y ademas quiere robarle a Rilley un extraño poder, no supe de verdad de que clase de poder estaba hablando, pero se bien que no debe lograr conseguirlo- le dijo tala muy seriamente.

Kai le creyo y fue con los chicos para decirles lo que habia pasado, todos se quedaron discutiendo que iban a hacer pero ya que nadie tenia buenas ideas y Tyson gritaba – o como es posible vamos a morir!!!!- prefirieron que el jefe sugiriera algo ingenioso.

Dejaron a Kenny pensar un poco, los chicos solo escuchaban la vocecilla del chico discutiendo con Dizzy, hasta que Rilley perdio la paciencia y entro al cuarto en donde estaba Kenny junto con Dizzy,

-Mas vale que ya dejen de discutir!!!! En la situación que estamos no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo, mas vale que hagamos algo rapido- dijo desesperada Rilley, dejando caer una lagrima sobre la cara de Kenny. Kenny se sintio apenado, nunca penso que Rilley se sintiera de esa manera, -Rilley, perdoname, solo dame unos minutos mas y conseguire algun lugar a donde podamos ir y no nos puedan rastrear- dijo Kenny mostrándole una sonrisa a Rilley que aun tenia varias lagrimas en los ojos, ella solo movio la cabeza y le mostro una sonrisa a Kenny mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Kenny no tardo en llegar con Rilley, -Ya se que podemos hacer!!!!!- grito Kenny con mucha emocion, -Lo que hace que nos rastreen es el Blade de Rilley, lo mejor es que me lo prestes para buscar el rastreador y quitárselo lo antes posible- Rilley le dio a Kenny su blade, un blade de color morado y con una especie de zorro de bestia bit. Kenny con mucha habilidad desarmo el blade y empezo a buscar en el núcleo el rastreador, de pronto Kenny grito -lo encontre!!! lo encontre!!!- primero quito el rastreador, era una especie de pequeño chip de color verde, Kenny lo destruyo lo antes posible para que no pudieran rastrearlos de nuevo.

-Recibiste un correo del Sr. Dickenson- le dijo Dizzy a Kenny que le estaba entregando a Rilley su blade.

El correo decia que ya habia encontrado otro lugar para que los chicos se quedaran y que Boris no los encontrara, entonces Kenny abrio un archivo en donde estaba el mapa de la ciudad, de pronto en el mapa aparecio un punto, ese era el lugar al que debian llegar, -Mas vale que nos apresuremos, no podemos dejar que Boris se lleve a dos de nuestros amigos- dijo Tyson tomando de los hombros a Rilley y a Kai.

Rilley le mostro a Tyson una sonrisa mientras se volvia a Kai y le guiñaba un ojo, este solo cerro los ojos y sonrio ligeramente.

Todos estaban saliendo lo mas rapido posible, esta bien ese era el objetivo ya que al torpe de Tyson se le habia atorado la bragueta (cremallera) del pantalón cuando fue al baño. Ya saliendo Tyson no pudo creer lo que veia.

Corrio Lo mas rapido que pudo -Chicos Boris esta aquí!!!!!- grito Tyson despavorido. Todos quedaron atonitos, se les habia agotado el tiempo, después de todo Boris pudo alcanzarlos y los Bladebreakers ya no tenian a donde escapar.

-Yo distraere a Boris mientras ustedes escapan- se escuho una voz por detrás de todos los chicos, era la voz de Kai el estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de que los demas quedaran a salvo. – Pero como te vas a quedar aquí, que tal si te pasa algo malo ademas recuerda que Boris tambien te quiere a ti- le dijo Rilley mientras sacudia a Kai por los hombros, -Que acaso estas loco- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, -Rilley tienes que irte, por favor!!!- le dijo Kai desesperado, -No, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño- le dijo Rilley tomando a Kai por su chaqueta .

Kai miro hacia el horizonte, despues bajo su mirada y cerro sus ojos, - Rilley por favor perdoname- dijo Kai en voz baja, -¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregutno la chica angustiada, no podia entender lo que el queria decir con eso, entonces Kai le dio a Rilley un ligero golpe en la nuca pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esta se desmayara.

Rilley quedo tirada en el suelo, los demas chicos se quedaron sin habla, no podian entender porque Kai habia echo eso, ni siquiera el mismo lo podia entender, pero el sabia que no podia dejar que nadie le hiciera nada a ella. Kira estaba sentada en el piso, entonces no pudo mas, se levanto y camino directo hacia Kai, -¿Qué crees que le hiciste a mi amiga¿Cómo pudiste ser capas de hacer eso? No te lo perdonare!!!!- le dijo llorando mientras le daba a Kai una bofetada.

-Kira, ya basta, es suficiente- exclamo Ray sosteniendo la mano de Kira que estaba a punto de darle otra bofetada al chico Ruso, -¿Pero como puedes defenderlo? Mira lo que hizo- dijo Kira muy enojada. –Se a lo que Kai quiere llegar. Mas vale que nos llevemos a Rilley a un lugar seguro ¿cierto?-dijo Ray dirigendose a Kai mientras cargaba a Rilley que estaba totalmente dormida, -estoy de acuerdo con Ray, mas vale que nos vallamos pronto- dijo Max tratando de convencer a Kira.

Kai les sonrio como una forma de agradecmiento, mientras ponia su mano sobre su mejilla izquierda y bajaba su mirada (pobre Kai a de tener toda la mano marcada de color rojo en la mejilla ouch!!!), Kai volteo por ultima vez, y vio a Rilley que le parecia como un angel en un profundo sueño, era hermosa, pero a la vez se sentia culpable por lo que había pasado.

Todos los demas chicos se fuerno dejando a Kai en el hotel, de pronto se escucho una voz –Hola joven Kai , tanto tiempo sin verte-, Kai lo miro enojado –A que regresaste Boris¿no te has cansado después de la ultima vez que destruimos tu estupida organización BEGA?- , - Jajaajaa!!!! Pero ahora es diferente, esta vez no se escaparan tan fácilmente -. Kai vio un extraño destello saliendo de la mano de Boris, quedo toalmente sorprendido con lo que sus ojos habian visto, esto seria mas difícil de lo que Kai pudo haber imaginado.

Rilley desperto de pronto, le dolia la cabeza, y no tenia idea de lo que habia pasado. Miro el lugar detenidamente tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que habia pasado, estaba sobre una cama enun cuarto un tanto espacioso, parecia que se habian escondido en una pequeña casa sin mucha gente en los alrededore. No paso mucho tiempo cuando vio a los muchachos y les pregunto que habia pasado, nadie quiso decir ni una palabra.

Tyson, que estaba sentado, se levanto y le pregunto -¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-,

-Realmente no mucho, solo recuerdo haberle dicho a Kai que no se quedara¡por dios!¡Kai se quedo alla!¿No es cierto?-, le respondio ella, mientras tomaba a Tyson por la chaqueta y lo miraba angustiada -Tengo que volver por el-.

-Pero Rilley estas loca, no sabes lo que pueda pasar y mas tratándose del enfermo de Boris- dijo Kira, mientras trataba de detenerla. Riley solamente se solto y salio corriendo sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

-Chicos ¿que creen que deberíamos hacer en estas circunstancias?- pregunto Max mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Creo que solo podemos esperar y trener fe en que nada malo va a pasar- respondio Tyson mientras suspiraba.

Kai no creia lo que veia, Boris habia logrado controlar el poder de las bestias bit, y podia usar esos poderes a su antojo, Kai trato de detenerlo pero Boris podia atacarlo directamente sin que este otro pudiese defenderse, Kai ya no podia mas, habia hecho todo lo que podia pero por mas que intentaba era inútil, no podia siquiera darle un golpe directamente, y no sabia de que forma Dranzer podia ayudarlo. –Veo que no tienes alternativa, tendras que darme a tu Dranzer, jaajaajaa- dijo Boris mientras levantaba a Kai por el cuello (bueno en pocas palabras lo estaba estrangulando ¿si?), -En tus sueños, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, no dejare que te lo lleves- le respondio Kai con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Rilley llego en donde estaban Kai y Boris, y solo pudo quedarse a observar lo que estaba pasando. Kai se sentia agotado, tenia unas cortadas en todo el cuerpo y un poco de sangre sobre sus mejillas, y ademas no podia creer que Boris iba a arrebatarle a Dranzer, -Creo que esto es mio ¿No lo crees?- dijo Boris mientras tomaba a Dranzer de la mano de Kai, y después tirando al chico al suelo, sin que este pudiera hacer nada. Rilley solo se quedo mirando, hasta que Boris se fue del lugar.

Rilley se acerco lentamente a Kai, ella lo miro y puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de el. El parecia estar inconciente y a pesar de que Rilley lo sacudia este no despertaba, de pronto algo sucedió dentro de la cabeza de Rilley, sin siquiera pensarlo puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kai, entonces una luz cubrio todo su cuerpo y una pequeña marca en su frente con forma parecida a una gota aparecio. Kai recobro el aliento y parecia mas bien como si se hubiera levantado de un sueño (a mi me cae que mas bien andaba bien mafufo, que en otros paises significa... mafufo, no no es cierto es cuando alguien anda medio drogado o tomado).

Rilley no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a Kai haciendo que a este se le subiera la sangre a las mejllas, -¿Qué, que paso? – djio Kai.

-La verdad... no lo se- le respondio ella mientras volteaba a ver hacia abajo.

-Y dime ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí en la frente?- le pregunto Kai mientras quitaba el cabello de la frente de ella.

-Pero que cosas dices, nunca he tenido una marca en la frente, al menos no que yo sepa- le dijo ella.

-¿A no? Entonces explicame que es lo que tienes ahí- contesto Kai casi desafiandola, Rilley que como buena chica lleva su maletin de primeros auxilios a todos lados, y me refiero a un brillo, espejo y delineador, tomo su espejo y reviso cuidadosamente su frente. No pudo creer lo que veia, efectivamnte como Kai se lo habia dicho tenia una marca en la frente,

-AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww¿qué es esto? Me voy a convertir en un monstruo o peor aun me voy a parecer a Kai- dijo Rilley echando unos gritos deseperados.

-¬¬ Mmm… ¿Qué rayos quisite decir con eso? Ademas ¿Qué tiene de malo tener marcas en la cara?- Y claro como es Kai, no dudo en ir y gritárselo en su cara.

-- Jeejeeje... esta bien- le respondio tratando de suavizar la situación.

Después de haber verificado de que Rilley si tenia una marca en la frente, los dos chicos se dispusieron a regresar junto a sus compañeros de equipo. Mientras tanto los demas chicos estaban en la guarida esperando a Kai y a Rilley comiendo unas campechaneadas de limón (si preguntan que son las campechaneadas de limón .pregúntenselo al que se le ocurrió a demás fui yo la inventora de esas madres y saben que son...pues no lo se). La unica que no disfrutaba de las campechaneadas de limon era Kira, ella estaba sentada sin decir ninguna palabra, ni hacer ningun movimiento, entonces en cuanto Ray la vio supo que algo le pasaba y camino hacia ella para preguntarle:

- ¿Kira que te pasa¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Ray sentándose a su lado

-Yo... yo... - Kira bajo la cabeza y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Ray no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a Kira para que se tranquilizara, mientras que Kira lo abrazo y recargo su rostro sobre el hombro del chico.

- Ya... calmate – le dijo con suavidad - Rilley va estar bien, hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcanze, ya deja de preocuparte.-

Kira volteo a ver a Ray y no pudo evitar soltar aun mas su llanto. -Pero, no pude detenerla, y no me perdonaria si algo malo le pasara. Rilley es mi amiga y simplemente no me lo perdonaria, Ray, simplemente no me lo perdonaria– le dijo desesperada y volviendo a abarazarlo-

Ray volvio a abrazarla pero esta vez tambien le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kira quedo totalmente sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero aun asi no dejo de abrazarlo, pues la hacia sentir tranquila.

Rilley y Kai siguieron caminando para regresar con los otros, mientras que a la vez hablaban sobre lo que habia pasado. De pronto algo los detuvo en su camino, era Boris, si aunque no lo crean, aun no se cansaba de causarles problemas, -¿Qué quieres Boris? Ya largate!!!- le grito Kai enfurecido, mientras se ponia enfrente de Rilley y extendia sus brazos con el fin de protegerla. Entonces Rilley tomo a Kai por el hombro y le dijo – Yo me hare cargo- , asi que Rilley dio un paso adelante y miro a Boris de manera amenzadora, -¿Pero que puedes hacerme tu tomando en cuenta que tengo el poder de las bestis bit en mi poder?(bien de válgame la redundancia?)- añadio Boris.

Rilley se vio rodeada de una luz mientras que la marca en su frente reaparecia, asi que la enfurecida chica corrio, y tras los intentos fallidos de Boris por atacarla, esta lanzo a su contrincante una patada justo donde mas le duele a los hombres, causando que Boris se quedara sin habla y que Kai solo pudiera decir "Ouch" (¿si saben a lo que me refiero no? Digo la parte que mas les duele a los hombres, y si me refiero entre las piernas) y aun no contenta con eso invoco el poder de su bestia bit Fire Fox, quemando por completo al anciano de Boris y dejándolo con su pura trusa. En lo que Boris escapaba un Dranzer (el blade, si me explico ¿verdad?) salio disparado y cayo sobre las manos de Kai.

Rilley habia perdido mucha energia, nisiquiera ella sabia que contaba con tal inmenso poder, entonces iba a caerse pero Kai la sostuvo abrazandola por la cintura, ponindola sobre un arbol que estaba cerca y acto seguido sentándola sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias por recuperar a Dranzer, realmente te lo debo.- le dijo Kai agradecido seguido de una tierna sonrisa

-No hay de que- dijo ella con una debil voz

En cuanto termino de decirle eso abrazo a Kai con fuerza haciendo que la cara del chico se volviera en rojo. Kai sentia como sus latidos ivan en aumento, sentia la respiración de la chica en su cuello, pero a la vez se sentia tan bien que estaba seguro que no queria separarse de ella.

_-¿Qué me esta pasando? Ya es hora de que lo acepte, que acepte que realmente la amo, que realmente la necesito y que si le pasara algo malo simplemente no me lo perdonaria.– _pensaba Kai al sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella. Así que Kai tomo a Rilley por los hombros y la miro fijamente, todo su cuerpo se habia paralizado y realmente no sabia de que forma iba a decirle que la queria, era tan facil poder decir "te amo" o "te quiero", pero habia algo que hacia que esas palabras se ahogaran en su garganta.

-Rilley hay algo que debo decirte- le dijo a la chica en un tono suave, mirándola con un extraño brillo en sus ojos (osea cara de chico sexy y a la vez super tierno M encanta!!!!!!!!)

-Dime Kai – le respondio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos haciendo que este se pusiera nerviosa y empezara a tartamudear.

-Yo... yo... quiero decirte... q... que...- Rilley interrumpio a kai poniendo su mano sobre los labios de Kai e incandose en frente del chico diciéndole...

-Kai, la verdad esque ya se que te gusto, y tambien se que te pone nervioso el simple hecho de tratar de decírmelo...- Kai solo podia escucharla abriendo los ojos de golpe, tratando de averiguar como es que la chica se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia sin siquiera el haber dicho nada -... y tambien se otra cosa, tambien se que te amo, que eres la mejor persona que haya conocida en mi vida, y que tambien siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que nos separamos por tanto tiempo- termino Rilley, mientras que kai solo podia ver atonito.

-Vaya no crei que fuera a ser tan facil- le dijo Kai burlándose.-Pero respondeme una pregunta- volviendo con su tono amenazador.

-Bien¿Que quieres que te responda?- le contesto Rilley poniendo fijos sus ojos en los de Kai.

-Dime ¿Cómo rayos es que te diste cuenta de todo esto sin siquiera yo haberte dicho nada?, simplemente no puedo entender como hiciste para leer mis pensamientos- mientras tomaba a Rilley por los hombros y la miraba fijamente.

-No lo se, simplemente hubo algo que me dejo ver como eres realmente por dentro, algo que me dejo descifrarte- le murmuro a kai en el oido mientras se acercaba lentamente y lo abrazaba.

-Kai- dijo con una voz debil.

-Si Rilley- le contesto murmurándole en el oido.

Rilley volto y sonrio –Tengo sueño- le respondio mientras volvia a voltear su cabeza y se quedaba profundamente dormida sobre Kai (para serles mas sinceros estaba acurrucada con Kai, y se los juro yo los vi, jaajaajaaaa!!!!!)

Kai vigilaba a Rilley mientras dormia, y acariciaba su cabello castaño, que con la luz que apenas pasaba del arbol hacia que se viera como con rayos dorados, Kai seguia embobado(insertar cara de imbecil aki o.O jaaajaa XD) viendo a Rilley sin siquiera mover su mano de su cabello, a la vez que empezaba a quedarse profundamente dormido.

D e pronto Rilley se encontro en otro lugar, todo estaba obscuro tanto que nisiquier apodia verse ella misma.

-Rilley... Rilley...- una extraña voz la llamaba.

-¿Quién es¿Qué pasa¿En donde estas?- pregunto Rilley asustada.

-Vamos, ven, sigueme- Una voz le replico mientras que una pequeña luz parecia en el horizonte. Rilley decidio seguirla, hasta que de pronto se topo con una clase de aldea, que para serles sincera no era de esta epoca. Todas las casitas eran de madera y no se veia con ningun avance tecnológico alguno. Rilley seguia observando, aunque se sentia un poco abrumada por el sol y el aire caliente que quemaba sus pulmones.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Rilley con interes.

-Es a donde perteneces, mira- le dijo la voz señalando a una de las casitas de la aldea, la voz se habia de pronto materializado en una mujer parecida a una ninfa o diosa. Rilley se quedo impresionada, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Pero que esta pasando¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Rilley esperando una buena respuesta.

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas nada?- le pregunto a Rilley .

-No, no se que rayos esa pasando, no recuerdo nada en lo absoluto- le respondio mientras ponia sus manos sobre su cabeza en señal de confusión.

La mujer la tomo por las manos, y empezo a explicrle -Bien, te lo explicare todo. Primero que nada mi nombre es Yua, yo solia encargarme de proteger La Llave, que es el poder que se encarga de invocar y materializar a las bestias bit, este poder tambien puede ayudar a revitalizar o incluso puede volver a dar vida a los seres vivos. Pero si cae en malas manos puede traer destrucción, ya que el mal uso del poder de las bestias traeria un desequilibrio total. Por eso es que a esta aldea se le ha otorgado la misión de proteger este poder-

-Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- dijo Rilley asombrada.

-Pues ¿Ves a esa bebe que esta ahí?, ella eres tu cuando eras bebe, y la mujer que te esta sosteniendo es tu madre, ese dia fue cuando recibiste tus poderes, y por lo tanto tu tienes el deber de protegerlos- le dijo Yua

-Un momento, esa mujer eres tu, eso quiere decir... que tu... ¿Eres mi madre?- Rilley la abrazo y se solto a llorar, -Pero ¿Porque te fuiste¿Porque no estas conmigo? Y ¿Por qué tengo estos poderes?

-Por tradición los poderes solo son otorgados a mujeres, entonces a la hija primogénita se le son transferidos estos poderes al cumplir el primer año, y mi primera y unica hija fuiste tu. Todos te amabamos mucho, sobre todo tu padre y yo, pero ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estos poderes no debian de caer en malas manos?- Rilley respondio moviendo la cabeza, -Pues por alguna razon Voltair se dio cuenta de esto y decidio capturarte, nosotros nos resistimos, pero al final fuimos asesinados, por eso es que nunca supiste nada de tu familia. Pero como quiera logramos salvarte y llevarte con una familia que sabiamos que te cuidaria, lo que nunca tomamos en cuenta es que Voltaire te encontraria y te reclutaria para entrenarte como beyluchadora, lo bueno es que ahí conociste a Kai- respondio Yua mientras bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a llorar.

-Y ¿Cómo es que sabes de Kai?- pregunto Rilley mientras ponia una picara sonrisa.

-Hija, yo lo he visto todo, aunque no lo creas siempre he estado contigo y por lo que mas quieras, quedate con Kai se bien que el te cuidara bien y te respetara, lo se , se nota en su mirada sus buenas intenciones- Yua la abrazo como protegiendola, como si fuera una pequeña niña.

-Mama, y ¿Qué hay de Fire Fox?-le dijo Rilley sin dejar de llorar.

-Pues se puede decir que es un regalo de tu madre hacia ti. Por cierto un secreto sobre Fire Fox, el puede cambiar de elemento según lo necesites, el siempre hasido de fuego por que puedo ver es tu elemento preferido, si quieres que cambie de elemento tan solo pideselo- le dijo

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- Rilley se empezo a dar cuenta de que Yua empezaba a desaparecer y se iba yendo con el aire - ¡¡No ¿a dónde vas?!!-

-Hay algo muy importante, esa marca en tu frente solo aparece cuando utilizas tus poderes, si haces un gran esfuerzo incluso puede llegar a arder, pero mas que todo es una señal de tu poder. No te preocupes siempre estare contigo cuando me necesites, tan solo di mi nombre y ahí estare- le dijo Yua por ultimo.

Rilley empezo a llorar en sueños(si se puede asi decirse) despertando a Kai, -Rilley, Rilley¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo mientras movia a Rilley por los hombros.

Rilley desperto de pronto, volvio la cara hacia Kai con el rostro humedo lleno de lagrimas(parecia fuente o catarata), el la vio con preocupación y limpio sus lagrimas con la mano, Rilley se sintio apenada y prefirió no voltear a verlo -¿Rilley que te pasa? Vamos dime algo, no me gusta verte llorar- Kai puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Rilley y la alzo un poco para poder verla a los ojos –Vamos dime, o ¿No confias en mi?- le susurro kai al oido.

Kai se levanto del arbol, Rilley no tardo en saltar a sus brazos escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Kai –Si confio en ti, solo es que si te digo a ti tambien te va a afectar- le comento Rilley.

-No importa, pero por favor, dime, no me gusta verte llorar- le suplico Kai.

-Esta bien, tuve un encuentro si se puede así decirse con mi verdadera madre, ella me dijo que yo soy de una aldea donde por generaciones se ha cuidado "La Llave", que es una persona que tiene el poder de materializar a las bestias bit y mantener el equilibrio entre ellas, pues bien yo soy "La Llave", caundo aparece esa marca en mi fente es señal de mi poder. Tengo que proteger este poder con mi vida- mientras tanto puso una mano sobre su frente, donde deberia estar la marca.

-Y dime ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- le pregunto Kai sarcasticamente y a la vez sorprendido de lo que ella estaba diciendo(_Kai pensando _esta chica esta bien loca, jaaaajaa no es cierto).

-Bien todavía no termino¡Kai!- le dijo un poco fastidiada, resaltando el "Kai" por cierto.

-Esta bien, lo siento- le respondio en un tono sumiso.

-Los poderes son transferidos a la hija primogénita al año de haber nacido, después de que a mi me dieron los poderes...- Rilley empezo a bajar la voz...

sintiendo que no deberia de decir esto, a la vez que veia a Kai escuchándola con atención.

-Voltair Hiwatari trato de secuestrarme, mis padres me salvaron dejándome con otra familia, pero en el intento perdieron sus vidas en manos de tu abuelo. Kai ¿entiendes porque no queria decírtelo? Y mas que todo no quiero que te sientas culpable- le dijo bajando la cabeza y soltando un par de lagrimas.

-Yo lo lamento, no debi siquiera... siquiera haberte preguntado- le dijo kai entre dientes, mientras se recargaba en el arbol, se sentaba en este y ponia sus manos sobre su cabeza. Rilley se agacho para mirarlo, pero al ver la mirada de Kai sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Su mirada era fria, inexpresiva, profanaba odio y termino por asustarla, aunque era una mirada que ya habia visto mas de una vez, en la Abadía seguido se le podia ver a Kai con esa mirada de odio en sus ojos, y que mas de mil veces le produjo escalofrios.

Kai se dio ceunta, como todas las demas veces cuando eran pequeños, de que Rilley estaba aterrorizada, así que se acerco poco a poco a ella y tomo su mano, -Lo lamento, yo no queria asustarte, pero es que lo odio, odio todo lo que ha hecho, odio tener que ser un Hiwatari, pero sobre todo después de saber que a ti te hizo daño, me gustaria matarlo con mis propias manos-le dijo Kai aun entre dientes.

-Kai no te preocupes, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo, ademas en ti esta la prueba de que no todos los Hiwatari son malos, es decir que en verdad hay esperanza- le dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla.

Kai la miro y sonrio, no sabia como era posible que solo ella podia tranquilizarlo de un segundo a otro, -Tal vez sera por su voz, tal vez sea su hermoso rostro, o incluso todo su cuerpo, pero no, creo que hay algo mas- pensaba Kai al ver los ojos de la chica.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que regresemos, no vayamos a preocupar mas a los chicos- le dijo Rilly sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si, tienes razon, sera mejor que nos vayamos- le contesto mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Mientras tanto los dema chicos seguían esperando a Kai y a Rilley. Todos se veian muy preocupados, Tyson estaba acostado en una cama tomando a Dragoon entre sus manos y después metiendolo a su bolsillo, Max por alguna razon no mostraba señales de hiperactividad y estaba sentado en el piso viendo hacia una ventana, no podia mas que pensar en lo que habia pasado, Kenny seguia hablando con dizzy y descubrieron que no tenian la menor idea de que hacer. Ray y Kira seguían conversando primero sobre la amistad de Kira y Rilley pero después aprovecharon para hablar sobre ellos mismos y conocerse mejor.

-Oye Kira ¿Y como es que conociste a Rilley?- L e pregunto Ray con mucho entusiasmo

-La conoci desde que eramos muy niñas, ella era algo así como mi vecina, ya que viviamos relativamente cerca, pero mas bien empezamos a tener contacto porque su mamá es amiga de la mía- le comento Kira

-Vaya eso explica porque son tan buenas amigas- le dijo Ray con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Y que me puedes contar sobre ti Ray?- dijo ella.

-Pues bien, yo vengo de una aldea en China... blah blah blah blah...(lo dejo asi porque si ya viste la serie lo mas seguro es que si sepas de donde viene Ray, entonces para que los aburro con algo que ya saben)- le dijo el a la ves que ponia una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Vaya que coincidencia, mis padres son chinos solo que nos mudamos, jeejeejee- mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –Creo que tenemo muchas cosas en comun después de todo ¿no lo crees?-

-Si tienes razon- le dijo este por ultimo.

Mientras tanto Kai y Rilley seguían caminando hacia donde estaban escondidos los chicos. Kai no dejaba de pensar acerca de lo que le habia hecho su abuelo a la familia de Rilley. Rilley estaba un poco seria, muchas cosas de su pasado se le habian revelado y ya sabia la razon por la que nunca conocio a su verdadera familia. Ambos siguieron caminando sin siquiera mencionar palabra alguna, hasta que Rilley hizo señal de que habian llegado.

Por fin entraron a la casa, la primera en verlos fue Kira y no tardo en correr a abrazar a su amiga –Rilley me tenias preocupada, me temia que algo malo pudiera pasarte- le dijo Kira casi llorando.

De pronto todos los chicos fueron a ver que pasaba y se sercioraron que Kai y Rilley habian llegado, Kai al entrar se recargo sobre la pared, cosa que no es rara, hasta que Tyson lo vio, parte de la ropa de Kai estaba rasgada por la pequeña pelea con Boris, Tyson que como todos lo conocemos no tardo en notarlo…

-…OOOOOooorale porque traes la ropa como si te hubiera atropellado un cameon 0o- dijo el maldito chico con camiseta amarillo neon(osease amarillo friégame la pupila jaajaao amarillo fosforo hehe) haciendo que todos los demas se dieran cuenta y pusieran una cara de asombro.

-Si Kai ¿Qué paso?- dijeron todos al unísono(exceptuando por supuesto a Rilley y a Kai), poniendo cara de preocupados(por favor nadamas les falta la cara de perro huérfano jaajaa!!)

-¬¬...-

-Anda, por favor dinos ¿Si?XD-

-... es una larga historia...- respondio Kai molesto, mientrs todos los demas incluyendo a Rilley se sentaban como niños pequeños a los que les van a leer un cuento(ya saben como en las escuelas y en las bibliotecas que les leen ceuntos a los niños), -Bien...¬¬ después de que ustedes se fueron... blah blah blah blah blah... y así es como sucedió bola de imbeciles.-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y no Kai no conto nada sobre lo que habia pasado entre Rilley y el.

Ya después todos se calmaron y volvieron a donde estabán originalmente, mintras tanto Rilley salio de la casa y se sento enfrente de la puerta que no era mas que una sencillísima puerta de madera, aunque ya estaba un poco desgastada. La chica se quedo mirando las estrellas(porque si les apuesto que es de noche), pero se distrajo al sentir que alguien se sentaba al lado de ella y la tomaba por los hombros.

-Kai, me asustaste- le dijo la chica un poco asustada(válgame la redundancia d uevo).

-Perdon, solo esque estabas muy sola y decidi venir a hacerte compañía- le contesto Kai con un extraño brillo en sus ojos(y no, no estaba enfermo de gripe).

-No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado- murmuro Rilley viendo hacia las estrellas.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto el.

-Pues el simple hecho de que te volviera a encontrar, el haber hablado con mi verdadera madre, y saber que tengo estos poderes de los que nunca me habia dado cuenta. Realmente creo que todo paso muy rapido ¿No crees?-le dijo ella.

-Es cierto, lo mejor es que ya terminamos con el tonto de Boris, pero aun falta alguien mas...- dijo Kai enojado.

-¿Quién?- le pregunto ella sin tener la menor idea de a quien se referia.

Rilley miro los intensos ojos de Kai, entonces este la abrazo, Rilley se quedo sorprendida no sabia lo que estaba pasando, Kai la abrazo con fuerza y no quería separarse de ella, la abrazaba de tal forma que quisiera decirle que no se fuera. Entonces de pronto Kai solo dijo –Rilley... no quiero que nada malo te pase por culpa de mi abuelo, y tampoco quiero que te vayas... no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme solo, por lo que mas quieras no vuelvas a irte, por favor...-(buaaaaa buaaaa!!!! TTTT)

-Yo... yo... nunca... –decia mientras sus labios se iban acercando hasta haberse sumergido en un tierno beso.

-Hey chicos que estan haciend... oooooooo- parecia ser que ya no estaban solos y que un chico de camiseta amarilla neon los acababa de descubrir(insertar sonido de rayadiscos).

-Hola Tyson- le dijo Rilley tranquilamente, pues parece ser que no le molestaba que Tyson se haya dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado, sin embargo a Kai no le parecio igual...

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué rayos crees que hacias espiandonos?!!!!- le grito Kai enfurecido mientras que Tyson trataba de huir por su vida, que claro esta no funciono porque Kai lo estaba sosteniendo de la camiseta.

-¡¡¡Pero si yo no estaba espiando!!! Yo.. yo solo los busque para preguntarles que si querian pizza, enserio enserio!!!(jaja se ve que este chico solo piensa en comida), vamos Rilley ayudame porfavor!!!- imploro Tyson, mientras que solo se escuchaba la risa de Rilley, que al principio era jijjjiiijaaajaaijjiajajjaajaa... y que pronto se convirtió en jajaa muaahaaahaa muahaahaa(insertar risa diabólica aquí), hecho que no fue muy reconfortable para Tyson.

Después solo se escucho un poco de silencio asi que para aligerar todo...

Tyson:¿Entonces si quieren pizza? O.o

Kai: ...¬¬

Rilley. Yo si jiijjijjjii

Kai: ...--

Tyson: bueno Kai creo que eso es un si, ok le dire a lo demas nñ hehehe (risa nerviosa)

-Tyson solo una cosa...- la voz de Kai era calmada –que no salga ninguna palabra de lo que acabas de ver ¿Te queda claro?-

-Tomando en cuentas que te la pasas insultándome, golpeándome y que eres mi capitan... pues... mmmm...

Kai: ¬¬

Mmm Pues claro que por supuesto capitan después de todo eres mi amigo- terminó Tyson guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo, Kai le devolvió la sonrisa y se sento de nuevo alado de Rilley.

-¿Kai porque no dejas que los demas sepan de nosotros?- le pregunto Rilley.

-A que te refieres exactamente- le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Pues que no quieras que los demas sepan que tu y yo ya no somos tan solo amigos, después de todo no creo que pase nada si se enteran-

* * *

Bueno ya casi termino el final asi que espero subirlo uno de estos dias, no va a estar muy largo porque la verdad jaja no tengo mucha creatividad que digamos, bueno espero haya reviews y demas!!!!!

Asi que se cuidan y espero que les guste!!!


End file.
